folivefandomcom-20200213-history
Folive
Folive (F'''/letcher and '''Olive) is the romantic pairing of Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle. This pairing is likely since Chyna does not seem to be interested in Fletcher in the way he is interested in her. Though, Fletcher has shown to be unthoughtful to Olive in some episodes, and Olive has threatened Fletcher and teased him. It mainly rivals Flyna, (Fl/etcher and Ch/'yna') Angive (Ang/us and Ol/'ive'), Cholive (Ch/na and Olive) and Faisley (F'/etcher and P/'aisley). Other Names *'Flive' (Fl/etcher and Ol/'ive)' *'Flolive' (Fl/etcher and Olive) *'Five' (F/'''letcher and Ol/ive') *'Oletcher''' (Ol/ive and Fl/'etcher') *'Flolive' (Fl/etcher and Olive) *'Folive' (F'''/letcher and '''Olive) *'Five' (F'/letcher and Ol/'ive) *'Fletive' (Flet/cher and Ol/'ive') *'Fletchive' (Fletch/er and Ol/'ive') *'Olicher' (Oli/ve and Flet/'cher') Folive Moments TransplANTed *Throughout the episode they looked at each other many times. (as seen above) '' *When Fletcher said that Chyna was beautiful, Olive looked annoyed and jealous. *The beeswax statue that Fletcher was working on was of Olive. *Fletcher did not seem to mind that Olive insulted him. *Fletcher waits for Olive (and Chyna) before running out of the A.N.T. Farm. *They both say "RUN" at the same time. Meaning they've dealt with the hallways together before. *Olive wants to make sure Fletcher doesn't panic. *In the hallway Fletcher yelled for Angus causing Olive to slap sense into him. *Fletcher tried to grab Olive's shoulders. *Olive, in the hallway, grabs his shoulders. *When they were at the Parks Residence Olive put her arm on Fletcher's shoulder. (maybe trying to impress him by looking like a high schooler.) *Olive and Fletcher both dressed older, so they could have talked about it. *Fletcher and Olive high fived after they said their bed times, which means that they have the same bed time, and that they agree with each other. *When Fletcher falls on the music, Olive (and Chyna) help him stand up. *When Olive and Fletcher got mad at Chyna and walked away, if you look closely, you can see Fletcher putting his arm around Olive. *While Chyna was singing, Olive goes to work the lights. As she runs off, you see Fletcher's hand raised, maybe meaning he had his hand on Olive's back or shoulder. *When Fletcher tells Chyna it was mostly Olive who turned on her, Olive seems annoyed and upset that Fletcher is blaming her. *When Lexi called them freaks, Fletcher stood up for himself and for Olive. Then, Olive agreed with him. *When Olive splashes yogurt she could of said, "lets go" but instead she took his arm. *When Fletcher said he made many sculptures of Chyna, Olive looked down, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, meaning she was annoyed. *Gibson mistakes Fletcher and Olive for a married couple, and neither of them deny it. They just stare, almost mezmorized at eachother. ParticipANTs *Olive and Fletcher both show that their afraid of the big kids. *Olive was looking for Fletcher because she said "Oh there you are Fletcher". The PhANTom Locker *Fletcher knew that Olive would never go to the school at night. SciANTs Fair *Fletcher looked back at Olive with a smile during class. *Fletcher looks at Olive when he says he got an A as well, maybe trying to impress her. *Fletcher is concerned when he sees Olive cutting a wedding dress, maybe thinking he wanted to see her in it. *Fletcher conferred with Olive with her project. *Olive looked annoyed when Fletcher said that he had a GPS system to track Chyna's every move. *When Principal Skidmore leaves, Fletcher stands next to Olive. *When Chyna was trying to think of something Olive was good for, Fletcher was looking at Olive with a smile. *Fletcher says Olive is right when she tells Chyna she won't be able to watch High Heels High. *When Chyna leaves after Olive tells her she can't watch High Heels High if she fails, Fletcher walks towards Olive. Bad RomANTs *Olive helped Fletcher chew gum for his sculpture even though she knew that it was a way Fletcher could impress Chyna. The InformANT *Olive and Fletcher sat together at the lunch table and later on in the ANT Farm. *Olive giggled at Fletcher's cat outfit. *Olive said, "Oh no! My cat ''(Fletcher) ran away!" saying "My Fletcher". *Olive knew Fletcher's middle name. *Fletcher didn't seem annoyed that Olive knew his middle name. *Olive didn't mind when Fletcher described her as having the gift of spouting random facts that no on cares about, she actually seems pleased. *He climbed in the trash can because Olive (and Chyna) didn't want to. *While they were waiting for "Charlie Brown" to come to reveal their "plan", Fletcher was standing on the ledge behind Olive, instead of waiting at the door with Chyna. ReplicANT *When Olive and Chyna came up to see Fletcher kissing the Chyna doll, Olive looked somewhat annoyed and hurt. *Fletcher called Olive a "robot inside of a human's body" which she thanked him for in a non-sarcastic voice. *When Angus tells Fletcher that if Nigel went after "my Olive", he'd be in a trash heap, Fletcher just looks at him, maybe knowing that Olive will never fall for him. ClarivoyANT *Fletcher asks Olive to sign his petition and is disappointed when she says no. *Olive (and Chyna) went to the meeting to support Fletcher. *Fletcher sits next to Olive after telling people about the dinosaur nuggets. *When Angus asks if Olive will marry her, she declines, possibly meaning she wants to date Fletcher, although she may have been just annoyed. *Olive was amused by Fletcher's dinosaur outfit and claimed, "it was totally worth the wait". *Olive and Fletcher sit at the same lunch table. *Olive asks Fletcher how his petition is going ManagemANT *Olive and Fletcher take Home Ec. class together. *At first, Fletcher and Olive sat next to each other during class. *Fletcher asked Olive to be his partner. *Olive seems upset when Fletcher leaves to be Paisley's partner. *Olive calls Fletcher decent *Olive doesn't want Fletcher and Paisley to win this could be seen as not wanting them to get together *Olive states that this wasn't the first time she's seen chicks run away from Fletcher. *Fletcher tells Olive to help him round up the chicks. *Olive doesn't want to go on the romantic dinner with Angus. Maybe she wanted to go with someone else, like Fletcher. PhilANTrophy *When Gibson tells them that he got fired, Fletcher and Olive simontaniously say, What!?! and look at each other. *Fletcher seems really hurt when Olive hits and yells at him. *When Chyna tells them that they have to make a plan to get Gibson back, Olive is sitting on a black chair and Fletcher is leaning on it. *Olive and Fletch both drink the water glasses that Chyna was playing on. *When Olive is saying all the stuff Gibson's ever said to her, Fletcher's smiling. *When Chyna's pulling ''Gibson's Greatest Hits ''out of her hair, in the background Olive and Fletcher are passing the phone back and forth to each other and smiling. FraudulANT *Olive got her face painted. Fletcher grabbed Olive's head and shoulders when he recognized who painted it. *Olive looked stunned when his hands were on her shoulders. *The next day when her facepaint was washed off, Fletcher said he couldn't look at her. Olive looked annoyed. *Olive threatened to beat him up after he insulted her. This could mean she was hurt by him calling her ugly. *Fletcher said her face was beautiful. The ReplacemANT *When skidmore was complaining about how Chyna got rid of a teacher you can see Olive and Fletcher standing close to each other. *When Olive was freaking out about being the new history teacher for a short time Fletcher held both her arms and looked very worried *When Olive starts as a mean teacher the camera turns to Fletcher and he stares at her for a few seconds. *When Olive was shaking the spit balls off of her, Fletcher looked at her and kind of smiled IgnorANTs Is Bliss *When Olive lost her memory, Fletcher looked worried. *Olive and Fletcher shook hands when Olive mistook his name as "terrible". *When Angus came and asked if Olive still remembers him, Fletcher had a serious frown face. *When Angus was tying to make Olive believe that he was her boyfriend, and tried to kiss her, Fletcher (and Chyna) looked shocked and were trying to stop Angus. *Fletcher looked concerned when Olive was trampled by the big kids. *When Chyna asked Olive what the capital of North Dakota is, and Olive said the wrong answer, Fletcher was excited and happy because he thought Olive had her memory back. *When Fletcher was telling Olive that she is Olive, you can see him leaning into her a bit. *When Chyna and Fletcher found Olive at the kindergarten, he looked happy and was smiling. *When Fletcher said that Chyna was worried about her, you can see that there was flash of hurt across her face. *When Chyna and Fletcher were leaving the kindergarten, Fletcher looked like he was going to cry. He looked upset, worried, and like he wanted to do something to help her get her memory back. *After Olive gave the speech and Angus hugged her, you can see Fletcher with his arms crossed, glaring at Angus, after he hugged Olive. *When Fletcher said that Chyna missed her, indictating that he didn't, he had a nervous smile on, like he was lying. Also, Olive looked hurt when he said that. Fletcher has known her for longer than Chyna, so he must have missed her, and he looked worried when she had lost her memory. *When Angus was trying to kiss Olive, Fletcher was making a face and trying to stop him, maybe he didn't want him to kiss Olive. *When Principal Skidmore was explaining that the doctor couldn't predict when or if Olive's memory will come back, Fletcher was the one who asked what will happen to Olive if her memory doesn't come back. That could mean that Fletcher cares about what happens to Olive. Fanfiction Percy Jackson and the ANTs: Apple of Discord My ConfidAnt You and I Folive Forever PregANTcy